The Two Kinds of Halfas
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Sequel to The Last Huntsgirl! Vlad is now a full ghost and wants revenge! he overshadows Chang and seriously bugs Emma Long. Will Vlad survive Emma's wrath? After Hong Kong Longs, before PP.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the story you've all been waiting for- The Two Kinds of Halfas!  
There won't be much action in the first chapter, but no need to worry, there will be some.  
Please R&R! If you do, I might even start a sequel to this one! I've already got an idea…  
Oh, and I don't own AD:JL or DP!

* * *

**

The Two Kinds of Halfas

At Milliard Fillmore Middle School, near the end of the day-

Emma yawned as Professor Rotwood continued his longwinded spiel about a creature he claimed was a magical creature. Emma took one look at the picture he had taken, which was actually pretty good.

"It's an alien, not a magical creature," she mumbled to herself sleepily. "A… Pyronite, I think." **(A/N I don't own Ben 10 either)** Luckily, Professor Rotwood didn't hear her. However, Jake, who sat next to her, did.

"An alien?" he asked. Emma nodded.

"I'll tell you more about it after school," she murmured. There was thirty minutes left. Just then Jake heard something on the roof. He grinned.

"I'll see you then," he promised and ran out of the room. Emma sat up. Professor Rotwood tried to stop Jake, but he couldn't. He looked around the classroom desperately. Emma stood up.

"I'll go get him," she said and ran out of the room. She was still 'Emma Ming', but people thought that she was Jake's cousin, so it was all right if she chased after Jake. She ran after him. Finally he ran onto the roof. Emma put her ear to the door and desperately tried to listen. Then she grinned. She could hear it easily!

"What's going on?" she asked herself and then grimaced. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know. Finally she opened the door… and felt her jaw drop.

Jake was fighting Nigel Thrall? She stared as Jake fought against him in dragon form. She knew that Jake was really good, but Nigel seemed to be winning. She saw Nigel pin him down and Jake struggled and finally turned human. She half expected Nigel to offer a hand to help Jake up, and then they would say it was just a practice, but the raw terror in Jake's eyes proved that wasn't going to happen.

"Dragon Up!"Emma flew between the two and pushed Nigel back, hard. Then she turned human again and helped Jake up.

"Thanks, sis."

"Anytime, bro." Then she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Although I shouldn't have had to do it in the first place!" Jake cringed under the onslaught.

"Come on, Emma." Her glare turned into a steely gaze.

"Maybe you would like it if I told Gramps?" She got out her cell. Jake's eyes grew wide. Then she put it away.

"And you!" she said, turning to Nigel. "If you ever try to mess with my brother again, I'm going to phone your sorcerer supervisor and you will stripped of your magic!" She then glared at Jake.

"And maybe you'll be stripped of your dragon powers. Then I would be the American Dragon. How would you like that?" Nigel looked stunned. Emma was the sweet, innocent girl he saw in the hallway sometimes, talking to Rose or Jake.

"Jake's your brother?" he finally managed. Emma nodded.

"Yes, and if you know what's good for you, you won't tell anyone!" Nigel nodded and Emma grinned a predatory smile.

"Good, because then I would have to fight you, and I'm easily ten times more powerful than Jake." Nigel was mystified.

"How so?"

"I happen to be a full oracle, and who knows? I might even be a sorceress in training," she said, examining her fingernails as sparks danced among them. Jake's eyes grew wide again. He pulled out his cell.

"I'm telling Gramps!" Emma spun around.

"He already knows!"

"Oh," Jake said quietly and put his cell phone away. Then Emma grabbed her brother roughly by the elbow.

"The bell's about to ring." She pulled her brother back into the school, and sure enough, the bell rang a few seconds later.

Nigel remained on the school roof. He had wondered if maybe he should ask Emma to the upcoming dance, but… No, just because she was a magical being didn't mean he couldn't ask her to go. He grinned and smoothed back his bright red hair.

* * *

Down at Emma's locker-

Emma examined her pictures on the inside of her locker. They were pretty random.

A dragon, an alien, some watch thing, and a ghost. She shrugged. They were things she had seen in her visions. Every day she puzzled over them, but none of them made sense. She had never met the dragon before that she had drawn, and the alien and the watch thing? Completely weird. At least she knew what the ghost one meant. Danny Phantom was already on his way to NYC, along with some of his friends. Emma was eager to meet the legendary Danny Phantom. She slammed her locker door shut.

"Hello, there." Nigel had been standing behind her locker door.

"Hi." He glanced around, then held out his hand. A lily appeared in it. Emma gasped.

"For you." Emma gently took the lily out of his hand.

"How did you know my favorite flower?" she asked. He just grinned.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course! Thank you!" Emma then bid him farewell and walked away.

* * *

In Emma's room-

Emma dumped her stuff on her bed. Then she surveyed her room. To anyone else, it would seem that it was empty, but could see the invisible. That was part of being a full oracle.

"I know you're there," she said to the figure in the green chair. The figure pulled a face, and then became visible.

"How'd you know I was there?" asked Danny Phantom.

"It's a long story. By the way, you came to the wrong building. I'll fly you there, if you want." Danny grinned.

"I can fly myself, thanks."

"Well, I'm going to fly anyway. After all, you will need a guide."

"Dragon Up!" Emma then flew out of the window, with Danny Phantom behind her.

However, unknown to the both of them, a certain invisible figure was following them. He was also known as a crazed up fruit loop.

"I am not a fruit loop!"

"Sorry," the author apologized.

**

* * *

This was mainly an introduction that went out of control. Look out! It's on the loose! Ahhhh!  
Chapter Two will soon be up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Luiz4200: Jake and Nigel were fighting because they had previously arranged a sort of 'fight to the death' thing. Nigel doesn't like Jake, and Jake doesn't like Nigel. I know that they sort of made up in "Furious Jealousy", but that was only because they had to.  
futureauthor13: Thank you!  
I don't own DP or AD:JL. DP belongs to Nickelodeon and AD:JL belongs to Disney.  
Please R&R!

* * *

The Two Kinds of Halfas Chapter Two

At Gramps' shop-

Emma landed in the back of Gramps' shop. A lavender mist swirled around her as she turned human again. She then watched Danny turn human with fascination.

"Cool."

"You know, that's exactly what Jake said," Danny commented. Emma grinned.

"Emma!" Fu Dog walked into the room.

"Hi Fu Dog."

"Could you watch the shop? Jake's got detention," Fu Dog said.

"Yeah, my brother's a real pain in the neck sometimes." She walked up to the front of the shop and sat behind the counter. She then took out a magazine and began to read. Behind her she could hear Fu Dog briefing Danny. Lou Shi wasn't around for some reason.

"Emma, what was it you saw again?" Fu Dog asked. Emma sighed.

"I saw Chang getting overshadowed by some dude who looked like a vampire ghost or something. Then I saw Danny coming into the scene and defeating Chang." Danny walked up to her and she put down her magazine.

"Did you draw a picture?" he asked. Emma rolled her eyes and went to the back to search for the drawing. Danny looked at the magazine she had been reading.

"Alien DNA is shown to mutate human genomes," he read out loud. He looked at the title. It was _Alien_- Emma snatched it away from him.

"You're a ghost. You don't need to worry about aliens. That's my job," she told him and glared. His mouth dropped open.

"I thought it was a fake magazine," he said. Emma handed him the picture and smirked.

"Well, it isn't. There is such a thing as aliens." Danny looked even more shocked.

"You're half dead, my twin brother, my little sister, my grandpa and I are dragons, and you find it hard to believe there are aliens?" Danny was speechless as Emma opened her magazine again. Danny looked down at the drawing. It was really good.

"Plasmius," he whispered. Emma looked at him.

"Oh, is that who he is?" Danny gulped.

"Yeah." Emma went back to reading her magazine and Danny went to the back to talk to Fu Dog.

Emma had come across the DNA article. She read it, and as she did, something clicked. She didn't know what it was that had clicked, but it was definitely there. She scanned the article for pictures and stopped at one.

"_The Omnitrix"_ it was titled. Emma frowned. She had seen that before, she just couldn't remember where. Then everything went dark and silent. She was in an endless void. Then the sounds emerged.

"_Look out!" _a voice screamed. Other screams ricocheted back and forth, echoing. She heard her own voice scream in terror. _ "Jake!" _An image flew past. _A burst of green light._ Emma gasped and fell to the floor as she emerged from her oracular episode.

"Emma?" Danny was by her side in a flash. "What's wrong?"

"It- it doesn't concern you. I'll be fine." She pushed herself up weakly. She couldn't tell him the feeling of terror she had just experienced. Jake was going to get seriously injured. But what did aliens have to do with it?

She and her twin had decided that Jake would mainly take care of magical things and Emma would take care of alien things. Until they were fully trained, they would help each other out. But this was horrible.

"Yo, Emma." Jake came through the front door. He saw how pale she looked and stopped.

"Get me a pencil, please." Emma had already taken out her notebook. Jake obeyed then went into the back. Emma began to write what she had heard. Then she drew the green light in every detail. When she examined it closer, she saw there was a figure in the middle of it. She shook her head, deciding not to mess with it right now, put her notebook away and began to read her magazine again.

* * *

Behind the scenes-

DragonPrincess19 smiled. There. That was how Emma knew about aliens.

"If any of you know the way I like to use foreshadowing, you'll know that there's going to be a sequel!" she called out to her fans.

"YAY!"

"Oh, and I don't own Ben 10."

* * *

In Emma's room-

Emma sat on her bed, reading a book. It was entitled Aliens: A Dragon's Guide to Dealing with them.

_"Emma?" _a voice asked in her head. It was Jake. She felt a small grin spread across her face. Twin telepathy was pretty much awesome.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Fu Dog wants you at the shop." _Emma groaned.

_"Tell him I'm coming."_

"Dragon Up!" Emma flew out the window and toward Gramps' shop.

* * *

At the shop-

"What's up?" Emma sked as she walked through the door. The little bell jangled and Emma glared at it. It stopped. If inanimate objects could look terrified, that's what the bell would look like.

"Gramps is missing."

"WHAT?" Emma raced over to where Fu Dog, Jake, and Danny were congregated. They were looking at a map on a table. She looked at the map and things began to get misty. But she wasn't going to cry... She looked up, and Jake looked up. He saw Emma's clouded eyes. She looked like she was blind. By now Danny had noticed.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"Shh." The mist faded from her eyes and Emma swayed. then she blinked a few times and righted herself.

"Chang has kidnapped Gramps. or, rather, Chang while overshadowed by that vampire ghost has kidnapped Gramps. She has him at-" Emma stopped.

"Where?" Jake prompted. his twin sister turned to him, tears in her eyes.

"He's at The Rock. Alcatraz."

* * *

**Unexpected development! Gramps is now at The Rock. Will the three young heroes be able to fly across America to save him? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eek! When I looked for the document I had saved this chapter on, it was gone! So I had to start it all over again...  
My miniature horse fairies will destroy you! Well, they may be merciful if you swear that I don't own DP or AD:JL. Deal? Good.  
Still, you might want to keep your eyes open. I can't always control them...  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

The Two Kinds of Halfas Chapter Three

On Alcatraz-

Vlad Plasmius slammed the wall in frustration. Then he jumped around the room, trying to cool the burning pain in his hand. In a moment of frustration, he had forgotten that he was no longer overshadowing Chang. Speaking of Chang... Plasmius left the room and went into the hallway. The flourescent lights flickered eerily overhead. Plasmius didn't mind. After all, the creepier, the better for his ghost army**. (A/N Yes, I realize this has been done before, but this ghost army is special)**

"So, how is my prisoner doing?" he asked as he walked to Chang's cell. An angry dragon face appeared.

"I am not your prisoner!" it hissed. Plasmius sighed and shook his head, as though Chang was a stubborn little child.

"I would beg to differ, dear. You are behind bars, trapped on Alcatraz, the prison that none have ever escaped. Your cell is dragon-proof and even if somehow you got out, my ghostly guards would bring you back. But not only are you my prisoner, you are my servant. I am your master." Chang was angrier than ever before.

"I am not you servant. You are not my master. I am not your prisoner, and you are not my warden!" she shrieked. And with that, she began to pound herself against the bars of her cell. Plasmius sighed again.

"Your actions finally reveal the madness within," he said cryptically. Chang stopped for a moment, thinking about what he had just said.

"If you need anything, tell your guards. They will bring food," he called over his shoulder as he began to walk away. He heard the sound of Chang slamming herself against the walls again and smiled that predatory smile of his. Maybe he would visit his other valuable prisoner.

"Hello, Lou Shi," he said when he had come to the old man's cell. Lou Shi looked up at him and listened.

"I have kidnapped just about all the dragons that I can my hands on now," he said converstionally. "After all, I need them. You remember my plan, right? Good. Just to refresh your memory, I will tell you again. I will take all the dragons I can, as backup for my ghost army. Seperate, maybe ghosts and dragons can be defeated, but together? No! And I will finally have my revenge on Danny Phantom and all who have ever been close to him! And that includes your precious grandchildren." Lou Shi threw himslef upon his cell's bars.

"You will never hurt my grandchildren!" Plasmius smiled his predatory smile again.

"Nonsense," he said and left Lou Shi.

* * *

In NYC-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT COMING!" Emma shouted at Danny, Fu Dog, and Jake. Haley was going with them, and that made Emma furious. Jake cringed under the unslaught, but Fu Dog didn't back down.

"You aren't coming because you haven't controlled your dragon powers yet. Not to mention that if you use your sorceress or oracular powers, it would be a big banner that said,'Dragons here!' You're not coming." Emma simmered.

"Fine. If that's how you think of me." Emma suddenly began to glow. Lavender sparks ran along her body as her eyes turned the same light purple. Then, with a sucking sound, she disappeared into the floor. Danny went over and inspected the place where she had just disappeared.

"Wow."

* * *

In her secret cave hideout spot-

Emma stalked around the cave. They had no right! She sighed and sat down.

"They just don't trust me," she said sadly. She looked at a drawing she had made on the cave wall the other day. It was another prediction. Emma tilted her head this way and that, trying to figure out what the picture drawn in chalk was. but no luck. At her best guess, it was an O with marked inside it. She scuffed at the ground, and another of her drawings caught her eye. She leaned closer to look.

"Wow." She stared at the drawing. It was an alien, probably the weirdest kind she had ever seen.

"It looks like Davy Jones," she whispered. **(A/N I don't need to say that I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean because the story about Davy Jones has been aorund for just about forever. But I don't own Ben 10)**

Well, whatever it was, it didn't matter right now. Right now she needed to concentrate on ther problem at hand. She walked around the cave again, pacing back and forth. She heard an odd sound come from the back of the cave. She looked up.

"Hello?"

Then the banana-fly monster attacked.

* * *

At Gramps' shop-

Jake felt guilty about siding with Fu Dog. Emma really did deserve to come with them.

_"Eww!"_ Jake sat up straight. It was from Emma.

_"Gross!"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Some sort of banana-fly monster. Ick. No need to come, I've got it under control." _Jake was silent.

_"Okay, make that a rotten banana-fly monster. Ew." _Jake smirked.

_"Hey, I can feel that grin on your face!" _The grin was immediately gone.

* * *

**Heh heh. A banana-fly monster. One of my more brilliant creations. I really made it though, with my DNA splicer. It's a pretty cool monster. It attacks bullies at my school for me...  
I WILL update soon. Hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Athena Fenton: Sorry, but my banana-fly monster was confiscated after it attacked our mailman. Oh, and yes, the Davy Jones thing is Vilgax. He does look like him, doesn't he?  
Luiz4200: Actually, yeah. Emma was vengeful, and she decided to not let Jake anywhere near alien technology again.  
Beware my banana-fly monster! It will decimate you! Well, not if you admit that I don't own DP or AD:JL. My monsters will destroy you if you don't tell the truth!  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Two Kinds of Halfas Chapter Four

In the secret cave-

Emma had the banana-fly monster on the floor. It had been knocked out easily. Emma hadn't even needed to dragon up.

"And they think that they can go without me," she muttered to herself. The banana-fly monster groaned.

"Let me go," it hissed.

"First, I want you to tell me some information," Emma said, looking at the mutant thing. It struggled with the bonds around it, but after a few minutes gave up.

"What do you want to know?" it asked. Emma wrinkled her nose at the sound of the monster's voice. IT bubbled and popped and sizzled and stank. It also gave the impression it was going to blow up at any given moment. In other words, exactly like a banana in a microwave. **(A/N If you try this experiment at home, poke holes in the banana before you turn on the microwave!)**

"Who sent you?"

"Jloyr Kalddnur din bhiite hrens," the monster murmured. Emma raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Joy Kladdur sent you to destroy me? How interesting." The monster was aghast.

"So, why did she want you to destroy me?" Emma asked.

"Lkhuiubs aftyh quaint zijfn xogjvn," the monster mumbled. Emma's brow creased in concentration. Of course her prisoner would try to disguise what he was saying.

"Oh, it's because I have 'connections' with aliens!" Emma said after puzzling it out. She threw up her hands in mock surprise.

"It's _so_ obvious. Even though I've never met an alien in my life, I have connections!" She listened to the monster's mumbles.

"No, it's not me? My grandpa? What would he have to do with anything?" More mumbles.

"You don't know? Okay, you can go now." Emma snapped her fingers and the banana-fly monster leapt back into the portal it had come from.

"What would Gramps have anything to do with this?"

* * *

At the Long residence-

Jake, Danny, Haley, and Fu Dog were saying goodbye.

"Why didn't we tell Emma we were leaving?" Jake asked, guilt settling in his stomach like a bowling ball.

"If we did, she would follow us," Danny said. Haley and Jake dragoned up. Danny was going to ride on Jake, and Fu Dog would ride on Haley.

"Bye!"

* * *

At the secret cave-

Emma pressed her fingertips to her temple. Everything was confusing. How could any of this make sense? Then she remembered something.

"Pieces of a puzzle make funny shapes, but they fit together in the end**." (A/N That's from Hoodwinked! A super good movie, I recommend it, but I don't own it)**

"Okay, time to write out the puzzle." She took out her chalk and began to draw.

* * *

A day later, in California-

Jake panted as he finished flying. Crash-landing in a way that was mroe like dropping out of the sky, he plowed into the earth a good three meters.

"Ugghhh," he groaned as he attempted to push himself up. He failed and plopped back onto the ground.

"Note to self: Never fly cross-country in a single night again," he said to himself as he lay on the ground. It anything, Haley was in worse condition. Danny wasn't doing so hot either. Once they had passed over Iowa, he had decided to fly himself the restof the way. Normally, they wouldn't be so tired, but the winds were pushing against them that night.

"Well, well. If it isn't mister Daniel Fenton." Danny looked up from his position on the ground. It was Vlad.

Fu Dog, the only one not completely wiped out, scampered away frantically. He had to contact Emma. She was his only hope.

* * *

The day before, in the secret cave-

Emma chewed her lip. She had connected everything that seemed to be connected, but she need the last puzzle piece. The last piece was aliens. She had at least ten blank pieces she drawn that had to do with aliens. She just wasn't sure what. Emma sighed. She would figure it out later. Right now she had to go home. Jake had been awful quiet.

* * *

The day after Emma was in the cave, when our heroes (not quite) had been captured-

Emma was fuming. She sat in Gramps' shop with her arms crossed across her chest. She wasn't just fuming, she was simmering, furious, irate, mad, very angry, and seething. Those were all the synonyms the author could find, and she was all of them times two.

"Hey Emma, don't feel too bad. Danny left without contacting us," Sam said, trying to cheer her up. Sam and Tucker had showed up at the Long residence early that morning, asking where Danny was.

"Yeah, but Danny isn't your twin brother," Emma shot back hotly. Now she wasn't just furious, she was bent out of shape, boiling, enraged, fierce, fit to be tied, frenzied, hopping mad, irrational, livid, maddened, on the warpath, rabid, raging, smoking, unreasonable, vehement, vicious, violent, and wrathful. She was all of these other synonyms that the author had found courtesy of , times nine!

"I can't believe Danny did that," Tucker complained again to Sam as Emma stood up and started to pace again. They were suddenly silent when a cell phone went off, its tinny ring tone broadcasting a theme song.

_"It started when an alien device did what it did," _Emma's cell phone sang. Emma turned pink and crossed the room to pick up her buzzing cell phone.

"Hello?" She left the room. This was a perfect opportunity for the author to say that she didn't own Ben 10.

"I don't own Ben 10!" Tucker and Sam looked around.

"Who said that?" They were distracted from the mystery when Emma walked back in the room. There was a smirk on her face as she flipped her cell phone shut and tucked it into her jeans.

"They need us."

* * *

**Just so everyone knows, Dani will appear in the next story because I love her and think she's adorable. Besides, Emma knows her. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Luiz4200: Danny was at first going to ride on the dragon because he doesn't have as much stamina as dragons do. However, like I said, over Iowa, Muscatine to be exact, he decided to fly the rest of the way. But he was exhausted, and couldn't fight Plasmius, so now he's been kidnapped.  
I don't own DP or AD:JL. If someone claims that I do, tell me who they are and I will argue with them until they faint with the exhaustion of staying awake for days. They might also faint because my horse fairies bit them, and the venom caused them to faint and possibly go into a coma. Tell the truth!  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Two Kinds of Halfas Chapter Five

In Gramps' shop-

Emma took her necklace from around her neck. On it, she had a vial of water. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Duh, I put the charm on my bracelet," she said. She took off her charm bracelet. It jingled as her shortcuts for special spells and charms clanged against each other. Drya had helped her compile most of them.

"Here it is." She took one of the charms, with a shape vaguely like a cinnamon roll, and squeezed it between her thumb and forefinger. She muttered under her breath, and a glittering green portal grew in the air, with shots of shimmering lavender mixed in. It was a dazzling effect.

"Okay, everybody in," she commanded. Tucker and Sam looked at each other, then reluctantly stepped into the portal.

* * *

In the portal-

The portal stretched out before them like a green and purple tunnel. Sam looked and Emma, who had just climbed in behind them.

"So, do we go forward?" she asked.

"Yes. What did you think, that we would float and the portal would carry us there?" Tucker shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, yeah," he admitted.

"This isn't sci-fi, this is fantasy, so those rules don't apply," Emma snapped.

"Okay. We'll walk then." As they walked along the bright tunnel, Tucker gazed at the walls. They seemed as thin as paper, and were as bright as neon signs. He reached out his hand to touch the wall.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"If you did that while you were walking, your hand outside the tunnel wouldn't be able to cope with the speeds we are traveling, and it come off." Tucker's face grew pale.

"Pretty good reason."

"So Emma, where did you get your ring tone?" Sam asked the other girl, desperate to break the silence. Emma turned pink.

"Very, very, very, _very_ far away."

And by far away, she meant a different universe. Emma had gotten lost during her first days of multiverse-hopping, as it was called, and landed in our universe. She had been surprised to see that her brother and just about everything that was real to her was fiction there. So, in her curiosity, she watched TV shows, such as AD:JL and DP, but she didn't really like the theme song. So when she flipped to Cartoon Network, she came across Ben 10, and decided to use that as her ring tone. No one in her universe recognized it, but sometimes when it went off, it made her feel embarrassed. Desperate to change the subject again, she was glad when she saw then end of the tunnel.

* * *

On Mount Tam, near Alcatraz-

Tucker, Sam, and Emma emerged from the portal. Emma was tense. She couldn't open another portal for a while, so there wouldn't be a quick getaway for them.

"Hi, Danielle," she said to the invisible ghost girl floating in front of her. The ghost girl appeared with a small _pop!_

"Emma!" she shrieked and flew into the dragon girl's arms, effectively knocking her over.

"How did you know she was there?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'm descended from Tiresias," she said.

"Oh, the blind prophet."

"Yeah. You really know your mythology," Emma said, looking at Sam in a new light.

"Well, then you should know what we're up against. I'm pretty sure that Plasmius has two sphinxes, at least one Cerberus, and definitely five hydras." Sam swallowed.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

On Alcatraz-

"You see, Daniel, there are two types of 'halfas', as they are so aptly called." Plasmius was monologging in full flow, satisfied that he finally had Danny Phantom in his grasp. "The kind that use their powers for 'good' and believe in pink ponies and dancing unicorns and fairies and rainbows, and the smart ones. The ones that use their powers to look out for number one. Those halfas become successful and use their powers to get everything they want, except their one love and the Green Bay Packers. Do you know which ones I'm talking about, Daniel?" Danny glared at him.

"Yourself. But you aren't a halfa anymore, Plasmius. You're a full ghost, killed in a lab experiment."

"Ah, yes. But soon I shall become a 'halfa' again. I have succeeded in a machine, and the minute I activate it, my DNA shall become half human again, through an agonizing experience."

"You are still one crazed up fruit loop."

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP! But it doesn't matter what you call me, for soon you shall be dead, as soon as you watch your friends die in pain and me take over the world." He then proceeded to laugh manically.

"Well, you're doing a pretty bad job proving you're not a crazed up fruit loop," a voice said from behind Plasmius. He whirled around. A girl was floating there.

"Danielle. You've come to save Danny. How sisterly."

"He's not my brother, he's my cousin!" Danielle said and attacked Plasmius.

* * *

Elsewhere on Alcatraz-

Tucker and Sam had succeeded in freeing the prisoners. Jake and Haley dragooned up and went to free the other dragons while Tucker and Sam used their Fenton Thermoses to capture the ghost guards. Emma was nowhere to be seen. She had her own plan…

* * *

**What is Emma's plan? Find out on the next episode of:  
The Two Kinds of Halfas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Luiz4200: No, this plan does not include Ben. Ben will be in a sequel to the sequel of this story. It will occur two years later.  
My giant banana-fly monster was unconfiscated yesterday, but my monkey attacked it, and then my giant Venus fly trap managed to attack the rest of it, so no DNA mixed monster to threaten you with today. Sigh. Anybody got any ideas?  
I don't own AD:JL or DP. There, I said it. My pet lizard, Drake, holds testimony to this.  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

The Two Kinds of Halfas Chapter Six

On Alcatraz-

Emma wiped her brow as she glanced at the schedule for the museum.

"Thank goodness it isn't open on Sundays," she murmured, for what she was about to do would make every pure human in the nearby vicinity pass out, and possibly have DNA mutations.

"Hello, Emma," a voice sneered from behind her. Emma turned around, and sure enough, there was the tall, popular girl known as Joy Kladdur. She had long blond hair that fell to her waist with pink highlights, and was wearing a pink and white tracksuit.

"So, the little alien has finally caught up," Emma replied. Joy was part alien, and hated being reminded of it. With a screech she leapt at Emma, her fingernails extended like claws.

Elsewhere on Alcatraz-

Danielle was putting up a good fight with Plasmius. However, you didn't have to be a brain to see that she was losing.

"Danny, please help!" Danny was doing his best; he was trying to get the stupid ghost-proof shackles off. But every time he tried, they shocked him.

"Aggh!" He shot backward with the force of the blow this time, and lay in a heap on the floor, slightly smoking. He passed out for a brief moment, and the second he turned human, the shackles slid off. Danielle flew by his ear, shrieking.

"Danny get up, you dumb wad!" Danny woke up with a jolt and picked up the ghost-proof shackles. He looked over at Danielle and raised an eyebrow. She understood at once. She quickly flew behind Plasmius and grabbed his arms behind his back. Then Danny tackled and clipped the ghost-proof shackles to him. A shock went through Plasmius's body, and he groaned as his body began to give off smoke, setting off the smoke detector in the room and causing every sprinkler in the entire prison to go off.

"You have the right to be silent, you do not have the right to turn intangible; if you need a lawyer, one will not be provided…"

* * *

With Sam and Tucker-

The last ghost guard shrieked as he was sucked inside the Fenton Thermos, then Sam put the lid on it.

"That's all of 'em. Now let's go check on Jake and Haley." The two dragons were struggling to open the door of their Gramps' cell.

"Need some help?" Sam asked.

"Yes, please," puffed powder pink Haley, and she collapsed to the ground, wheezing and trying to catch her breath.

"No need," said Jake as he finally ripped the door off by its hinges. It clattered to the stone floor and Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"Wow," they chorused. Gramps flew out of the cell in dragon form.

"Release all dragons from here except Chang!" he commanded, and went off to go free some dragons. He was quickly followed by Jake and Sam, Tucker and Haley, who was exhausted, ran/flew after them as fast as they could in their tired state.

* * *

Back with Emma-

Emma neatly dodged the attack by the half-alien girl.

"Come on, I didn't come all the way here to beat you two hands behind my back," she said, with her hands neatly clasped as though she was a singer.

"You'll pay, Emma Long," Joy screeched. Emma rolled her eyes as she dodged another attack from the enraged girl.

"Sure, Joy. Keep on saying that to yourself if it makes you feel better." Then she suddenly lashed out with a lavender colored whip of energy. It wrapped itself neatly around Joy's body, and no matter how hard she struggled, Joy could not get loose.

"Grrrr," Joy growled through clenched teeth. Emma then set Joy down on the ground.

"So, tell me. How did you get a DNA splicer?" Emma asked as she turned back to her plan.

* * *

With Jake near the cells of Alcatraz-

"Weroorgh!" Jake wrenched another cell door open, then found himself face to face with a familiar orange and yellow dragon with horns. His mouth dropped open.

"Fred Nerk?"

* * *

Behind the scenes with the author-

DragonPrincess19 grinned.

"Hey, just so you know, Fred Nerk will make a guest appearance in the sequel to the sequel of this story."

"Also, for those of you that don't know, Fred Nerk is the Australian Dragon."

She turned back to her QWERTYUIOP keyboard and began to type again.

* * *

Back with Jake and Fred-

"How did you get here?" Jake asked the Aussie.

"I was captured by that vampire ghost." Then Fred noticed that Jake looked more like a Chinese dragon now. "Got an upgrade, huh?"

"Doesn't matter. Listen, you gotta help me and my little sis free the other prisoners, but not Chang." Fred rolled his eyes.

"Like I would free a demented criminal."

* * *

With Emma-

Emma worked at the light board for the prison.

"Let's see, red to red, blue to blue, purple to gold…" Joy was still lying there, on the floor, looking absolutely miserable for herself.

"I'm not even part a really good alien," she complained. "My dad's like, a Galvan or something." **(A/N For those of you that don't know what a Galvan is, it's what Grey Matter and Azmuth are)**

"I don't own Ben 10!" the author shouted. Joy and Emma looked around, then ignored it.

"And my dad is just, like, _so _ugly. I don't know how my mom fell for him," Joy continued. Emma groaned. Maybe she should have gagged the annoying half-alien girl.

"So, how did you get the DNA splicer?" Emma asked again.

"It was in my dad's lab. I tried to use it with a banana, but a fly landed on the banana, and that was how I ended up with Arienvolat." Emma raised an eyebrow as she cranked up the light in Hallway/Corridor 52.

"You combined the Latin words for fly and banana? Clever."

"Yeah. My mom and dad made me take Latin, but I thought it was stupid, and I still think it is," Joy responded, ignoring the flattery. Emma sighed and cranked up the light in Prison Block 67.

"And she said, let there be light!"

**

* * *

Heh heh. Emma is funny.  
So that's how my banana-fly monster knew he had a cousin...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**futureauthor13: No, Joy Kladdur is instead someone who was unlucky while I was making up characters to be bad guys. If you notice, Kladdur is sort of like clouder, so it's Joy Clouder.  
Luis4200: Yes, Greggy was captured. Ugh, I hate Greggy. Talk about narcissism!  
My computer's Spellcheck is on German, so unless I type something in German, it underlines it in red now.  
Guten Tag!****I don't own AD:JL or DP!  
Please R&R!

* * *

  
**

The Two Kinds of Halfas Chapter Seven

With Danny and Dani-

Somehow, Vlad managed to get his shackles off while the, ahem, 'cousins' weren't looking.

"Where'd he go?" Danielle asked. Danny shrugged.

"I don't know, but wherever he is, we'd better find him." Just then the entire island of Alcatraz was washed with bright light. There were screams as Vlad's ghost army left the prison and as the ones who stayed disappeared, turned into steam. But above all the noise, one voice could be heard…

"YES!" Emma's shout rang over the empty bay, and it was a wonder that curious humans hadn't come to check it out. If they had, however, they would have been baffled by the glowing prison and the swarms of ghosts leaving it. Then Emma's voice rang out once more.

"And now for phase two…" But the bright air was suddenly filled with a scream.

* * *

Near the dragon cell block-

Haley had screamed as Vlad had thrown an ectoplasmic ray at her, severely burning her leg. Luckily, it wasn't the same leg that had been fried before by Danny. Jake swooped in to attack Vlad, but was caught off guard as the crazed up fruit loop vampire ghost threw a ball of humming ectoplasm at him and caught him behind his left ear. Now as we all know, behind the dragon's left ear is their only weak spot if they are as old as Jake, so that effectively put him out of it for a while. The other dragons were running around, freeing more dragons, and they were elsewhere. There wasn't anything that could stop Vlad from killing the two Longs.

* * *

In Hallway/Corridor 42-

Emma's foot splashed into a puddle of water as she ran down the unnaturally bright hallway. She had to get to Haley. She had left Joy tied up in the control center, complaining about her alien ancestry. The girl was really boring. She finally came to the dragon cell block, and skidded to a halt.

"No." There they were, her twin brother and her little sister, laying there unconscious. She ran over to her brother, noticing the huge burn on Haley's leg. Emma ignored Vlad and knelt down next to her twin. Her pianist fingers delicately traced the burn behind his left ear.

"No," she repeated.

"Who are you?" Emma turned around and saw Vlad for the first time.

"My name is Emma Long. You hurt my brother, prepare to die." **(A/N Heh heh. I don't own The Princess Bride)** Vlad raised a black eyebrow.

"Very formal, are we? My name is-" He was cut off by Emma, who interrupted.

"I already know who you are. And I know that you're a ghost, but be prepared to suffer a real death this time." Vlad laughed his evil laugh, and was mildly impressed when he saw that Emma didn't flinch.

"If you wish, then we shall fight," he said as he fired an ectoplasmic energy ray at her. But Emma jumped into the air, did a few back flips, and landed on the ground neatly as the ectoplasm continued its journey down the hallway.

"And she sticks the landing!" Emma then raced up to Plasmius, jumped back into the air, and grabbed Plasmius's head as she soared over him. His head was brought to the ground, followed by his body. Emma grinned as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Warning: I've got ninja skills." Plasmius fired a ray that bounced off the ceiling and toward the dragon girl.

"Hah!" He leapt up, but Emma was nowhere to be seen. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder as he looked around the hallway.

"You looking for someone?" Emma asked sweetly and dodged his jab easily.

"You know, I expected better from you," she remarked offhandedly. Then she disappeared. He spun around. WHERE WAS SHE? He saw her standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Hi!" He growled and ran toward her.

"Now you see me, now you don't!" Emma exclaimed gleefully and sunk into the floor as the stones appeared to swallow her. By now Plasmius was flabbergasted. Well, if he couldn't get the girl, he would still be able to get the two dragons. He spun around again, but they were gone as well.

"What?" Plasmius heard a small buzzing sound. He turned his head slowly with a sense of foreboding, and was struck unconscious by his own plasma ray, which had ricocheted off the wall at the end of the hallway and come back.

Emma sniggered as she carried her siblings away invisibly.

* * *

With Gramps and the other dragons-

"Hey everybody, how you doin', it's very nice to see you again, hi," Emma was talking her way through the crowd of dragons that was in this spot on Alcatraz. It was very crowded, and she was feeling slightly claustrophobic. Finally, she spotted her grandfather with a few other people she vaguely recognized from family photos.

"Gramps!" she shouted, and still lugging her unconscious brother and carrying her likewise unconscious sister on her back, she moved toward him.

"Hello, young dragon." His eyes widened. "What happened here?"

"Had a run-in with Plasmius. He got Haley and Jake." But Emma was talking to the air. Her grandfather was inspecting Jake.

"He will recover. As will Haley. Now, what is this I hear about you openly disobeying orders to come here?" Emma's mouth dropped open.

"You still don't trust me? I beat the bad guy, carrying both my little sister and my twin brother, brought backup that was requested, captured another bad guy, and you want to ground me for coming here in the first place? If I hadn't, you would all probably be dead." Gramps was just standing there. He didn't give any indication that he had heard Emma's impressively long run-on sentence.

"Be that as it may, you still disobeyed orders," he replied calmly. Emma let Haley slide off from her back.

"Fine. I'll just go check on the prisoner that _I_ captured." Emma stalked off through the crowd.

"Who was that?" Greggy asked.

* * *

With Joy Kladdur-

The girl was still flat on her back. Since Emma had left, she had just been talking to the ceiling. The ceiling didn't tell her how beautiful she was, but at least it didn't tell her that she was ugly.

"So, and then I was all like-" Emma had walked in the door, steaming like a baked potato.

"Stupid family, stupid ghosts, stupid Alcatraz, stupid Plasmius," she muttered angrily to herself. She went back to the board and turned the lights back to normal. Then, as an afterthought, she turned them down until Alcatraz was completely dark.

"And _now _for Phase Two," she said as she armed herself at a computer. She quickly checked her email. A new message from her friend Drya. A few from the other Emma, and one or two from Nigel Thrall.

"Okay, now that that's done," she said, signing out of her account and turning off the computer. Otherwise, the poor machine would be toasted while she did her magic. Joy had craned her neck to try and see what Emma's email address was. Her efforts had been fruitless. Emma closed her eyes, then opened them again a few minutes later. They were completely lavender, with no pupil or iris or whites or anything. They glowed in the complete darkness of the room. She lifted her hands, which were glowing the same shade of purple and shedding magic, and as she brought them slamming down on the computer's keyboard, Joy braced herself for the inevitable explosion.

* * *

Behind the scenes with the author-

"Phew!" DragonPrincess19 was out of breath with that amazing run-on sentence she had just completed. She took a drink of water and saved her document.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Emma definitely has an affinity with technology. I don't however. The other day, I nearly fried my dad's laptop.**

**Check out my oneshot fanfic, The Hope and Heart of Emma Long! It shows a side of Emma that few have seen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you that are curious, Emma has a Gmail account. However, I will not disclose what her email address is. Sorry.  
Luiz4200: Yes, Haley is still wounded from Dragon Meets Ghost. Ectoblasts take a long time to heal. So she will be confined to a wheelchair for a while.  
I don't own AD:JL or DP. Also, my banana-fly monster has returned from the dead! So he will come after you if say that I own AD:JL and/or DP. Beware the zombie banana-fly monster!  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Two Kinds of Halfas Chapter Eight

On Alcatraz-

The best way to describe the resulting sound would be… power chord. Emma was never schooled in electric guitar, but the power chord from the keyboard could have rivaled that of Ember's. Every dragon on the island felt the blast of sound knock them down. If any of them had been in dragon form, they could have lost their dragon powers for good.

In the midst of the power chord were letters. Glowing lavender letters that floated around. They were all capitals, and looked like the letters on a computer keyboard. Alcatraz was swamped in one huge rush of sound and alphabet. Once again, it was lucky there were no humans watching Alcatraz. But then again, what type of person sits still and watches an old prison no longer in use?

"Take that!" Emma voice rang out as the sound faded. Then another power chord followed, this time in a higher key.

* * *

With Danny and Dani-

The two halfas were lucky that the sound wave knocked them out of an open window into the water in the bay. If any of the letters had reached them, their DNA signature would have been scrambled. Dani poked her head up from the water.

"Is it done?" she asked herself. Then a third power chord wreaked havoc on Alcatraz and she dove back under the water.

* * *

With Emma-

Emma dropped her hands and looked at the computer. Its screen glowed lavender. She was done doing DNA scrambling for now. She did her best to filter it, but she could only hope that no dragons were in their dragon form, or that Danny and Dani weren't around when the letters came. She glanced at Joy. The girl was asleep.

"How did she fall asleep?" Emma asked aloud. Then she waited for the glow on the computer screen to fade and opened her email account again.

_Hi Drya. Just was finished doing some DNA scrambling. It's sort of tough, but here's the trick._

_1. Set your computer to Caps Lock. This will prevent the DNA scrambling affecting anyone not using their ghostly or magical or whatever DNA at the time._

_2. Think of the most powerful sound you've ever heard in your life. For me it was a power chord. _

_3. Slam your hands down on the computer's keyboard. If you're doing a musical sound, make sure you use chords notes, such as CEG. Otherwise it would affect you as well. _

_4. The ghost letters that will rise from the keys you slammed on will zoom to the nearest being using their special DNA. Then it will scramble the DNA. I'm not quite sure why, but for some reason the letters do not penetrate water._

_5. Run away from the scene as fast as possible. You don't want to be blamed._

_Emma Long_

"And Send," Emma said, clicking the button. She glanced at her account one more time. The other Emma had titled an email "Hope for the future". Quickly Emma opened it and scanned it. Then she read it again, this time slowly.

"So the watch will find its way to NYC?" she murmured, typing the same question in a response to Plain Emma's email. As she waited for another reply, Emma glanced at Joy. There was now a small string of drool hanging out of her mouth. Emma stifled a giggle and refreshed her email page. Yep, the new email was there.

"No. Instead you will find your way to the watch," Emma read aloud. "Huh." She glanced at the first email again.

"Well, I won't have to worry about that until I'm 14," she said. Now she could barely wait for summer vacation. She signed out and opened a portal for Joy. It went into her bedroom. Emma threw the sleeping girl in there and snapped her fingers as the ropes came undone. As the portal closed, Emma glanced at the clock on the computer. She gaped.

"It's already that time?"

"_Jake! We need to head home now. The dance!"_

* * *

With the dragons-

Jake was chilling, or trying to chill. It was hard to chill around Greggy. He had woken up after the sound wave. Then the silent message from Emma hit him like a lightning bolt.

"_Jake! We need to head home now. The dance!" _

"_Where are you?"_

"_The control center. I'm opening a portal, so you'd better hurry. Tell Gramps."_

"_Will do, Emma."_

"Gramps?" Gramps turned to his grandson.

"Yes?"

"Emma and I are leaving now. We have to get to the dance," Jake said. Gramps nodded.

"Then you may go." Jake took off running.

* * *

At the Long residence-

Jake and Emma emerged from the glittering tunnel and ran to their rooms to get ready.

**

* * *

**

Sorry this chapter was so short. No need to worry. Chapter nine will soon be up!


	9. Chapter 9

**Beware my zombie banana-fly monster- Oh wait, that's later. Sorry.  
futureauthor13: Thank you. My banana-fly monster says thank you as well.  
Okay, NOW my zombie banana-fly monster will destroy you if anyone says that I belong DP or AD:JL, which I DO NOT!  
Please R&R!

* * *

**

The Two Kinds of Halfas Chapter Nine

At the Long residence-

Emma had checked her email again. Nigel couldn't come to the dance. Jake had already left an hour ago. She was alone, sitting on the staircase. A small tear dripped from her eye to her silk dress. There wasn't anyone who could take her. No one. The doorbell rang. Emma quickly wiped away the tear and smoothed her dress. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello?" She was surprised to see Fred Nerk standing on the doorstep.

"I heard that someone didn't have a date to the dance," he said, smiling at her. Emma smiled, excepted the proffered arm and left the house.

"Yes!" A small, invisible girl danced a small dance of victory on top of the building. Somehow, Emma had left a 'back door' open when she and Jake left, meaning that anyone could easily open a portal again. So Dani had done that and taken Fred with her. Danielle had known that if anybody deserved relief, it would be Emma. So, Fred had agreed to her plan. Dani smiled again and started to fly, back toward Amity Park.

* * *

At the dance-

Emma and Fred arrived as they were starting the Cha-Cha Slide. **(A/N which I don't own)**

Emma smiled as she quickly joined the other dancers.

* * *

At Alcatraz-

Danny had stayed behind to help with the clean-up. He had turned human again. Greggy was sitting in a corner whining. It was getting to Danny's nerves.

"Would you stop whining?" Danny asked rudely, spinning around and fixing Greggy with a glare. The anger had turned his normally calm blue eyes a fierce ectoplasm green. Greggy just ignored him. Danny took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. No use. He quickly shot just a small ectoplasmic beam from his fingertip and it ricocheted across the room and neatly clipped Greggy's shoes, slicing them open to reveal his sock covered toes. Another ectoblast soon followed, this time slicing off most of Greggy's chair. He fell to the floor. That was when he decided to start working. **(A/N Sorry if I didn't catch Greggy's character quite right. It's hard to when he's only in one episode)**

* * *

At NYC, at the dance-

Emma smiled as another song began. She had never been to a dance before, not even the one's that the Huntsclan held. No one had ever asked her. Then a shock of red hair caught her eye.

"Excuse me a moment, Fred," she said quietly. She moved toward the doors outside and rubbed her forefinger and thumb together. A small, thin rope composed of invisible magic wrapped itself around Nigel's waist and pulled him outside; spilling the punch he had been getting for his date, Stacey.

Fred walked over to help clean up the mess and Stacey caught his eye. He made his way to Stacey.

"Hello."

* * *

Outside-

Emma's invisible rope dragged Nigel to ground.

"Nigel, you told me that you couldn't come to the dance," Emma said, her voice dangerous. However, Nigel didn't notice the danger in Emma's voice. Either that or he thought he could take on the magical prodigy.

"Hello, Emma. It's a very simple explanation," he began.

"Yes, it is. You stood me up and then wrote me a very nice email about how you couldn't come because your mom was sick!" Nigel coughed nervously.

"Well, you see, that is absolutely true." Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it. Dragon Up!" Emma flew to the school roof and dragoned down quickly. Nigel had followed her. He laughed in that British accent of his.

"Oh dear, Emma. You still haven't mastered flight spells?" Emma was standing with her back to him.

"I don't need to know flight spells," she said quietly. Unknown to Nigel, she was gathering a large ball of magic in her hands. It grew in size exponentially.

"Do you smell lilac?" Nigel asked her.

"Yes. It happens to be all over you," Emma said and threw the magic, which was now roughly the size of a basketball. It landed on Nigel's head and exploded with a puff. He was covered in lavender dust. Then the dust multiplied. A small cloud suddenly appeared over Nigel's head. Snow began to fall on his shoulders. When he tried to brush off the freezing snow, the lavender dust made it cling to him. More snow began to fall on him. He laughed.

"This is a simple party trick. Here, watch this," he said and took out his wand.

"Those unseen and those unclean,

Turn this dragon green!"

He shouted as a blast of green light exploded from his wand. It shattered harmlessly about a foot away from Emma, into the snow now on the rooftop. Strangely, though it was a warm autumn night, it hadn't melted. The snow turned green and so did Nigel.

"Nice try," Emma said. She raised her hands to perform a trick Drya had taught her. It was hard, but she knew how to do it. A small ball of magic collected in her hand and she pitched it toward Nigel, who caught it. He laughed. Then a blast burst from the small collection of magic, thrusting him backwards, off the edge of the school. The scent of lilacs filled the air as Emma manipulated the air and snatched Nigel as he fell. The green snow cocoon around him would prevent him from using magic for a while. That was a side effect of the snow.

"Dragon Up!" Emma flew to the closest skyscraper and hung Nigel there. She cast a protective charm, as well. If Nigel fell off, he would be caught and brought back to the top. It would be a while before he would try that, though, because he had been knocked out by the small magic blast Emma had thrown at him. Emma flew back to the school.

"Well, I can see that Fred is happy," Emma remarked at the sight of Fred dancing with Stacey. She had known that someone had put him up to it, but she didn't mind. Right then she wanted to fly home. Which she did.

* * *

On Alcatraz-

Haley rolled her wheelchair over Greggy's toes 'accidentally'.

"Sorry, Greggy," she said, smiling. Greggy ignored her, mainly because the author wasn't sure how he'd respond. Haley was looking for Plasmius. She had a walkie talkie to communicate with Danny when she'd found him. Greggy was there to protect her. Just then Haley caught sight of a motionless man lying at the end of the corridor.

"Hey Danny," she spoke into her walkie talkie. "I think I found him."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Did Haley really find him?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to post this. First, I had a bad case of writer's block, a scourge nearly fatal to many writers. Then, my computer crashed. It's fixed now, but I wish I had Emma's way with technology.  
I don't own DP or AD:JL!  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Two Kinds of Halfas Chapter Ten

At Alcatraz-

Haley moved her wheelchair closer to fallen body. Then man the groaned and Haley frantically moved back, rolling over Greggy's toes.

"Ouch!" But Haley didn't reply. She was gazing at the unconscious man with fixed interest.

"What happened to him?" she wondered aloud.

"I don't think he's a ghost anymore," a voice said behind her. Haley turned. It was Dani.

"And good riddance, I'd say," the ghost girl sniffed haughtily.

"So, he's a human?"

"That's my guess," said Danny coming up through the floor. The two, ahem, 'cousins' looked at each other.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Haley asked. The two ghost kids grinned identical predatory smiles.

"We have something in mind," Danny replied.

* * *

Behind the scenes with the author-

DragonPrincess19 was really getting sick of Greggy. Wouldn't it be nice to have him just 'poof' away? Maybe she could do that, but it would be an elegant foreshadow for the sequel…

"Hey!" she suddenly shouted, realizing that all these people were reading this.

"How dare you!" Then she stopped. It was really her own fault that she had typed it in the first place.

"Oh well," she finally sighed, and went back to work.

* * *

Back on Alcatraz-

The portal was opened one last time.

"Bye!" Haley said cheerfully and wheeled herself through the shimmering portal. Sam and Tucker went in next, but Danny and Dani were staying behind. Like they had said before, they had a special punishment in mind for Plasmius.

The shining portal closed with an odd sound, sort of like a cross between a pop and a sucking sound.

"Now we'll deal with you," Dani said to Plasmius, who looked at her, her, ahem, 'cousin', and all the dragons behind the two ghost kids fearfully.

"Now, no need to get all angry," he said charismatically. "It was nothing personal."

"Oh really?" Plasmius realized there would be no escape. So he closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst.

* * *

In NYC-

Emma sat on her bed. Here she was, in the last year of middle school, at the first dance. It was supposed to be fun. But instead she was crying to herself. Her MP3 had been hooked up to one of her speakers, and a song echoed around her room.

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar."_ **(A/N I don't own that song, Taylor Swift does)**

"Oh, stop wallowing in self-pity," she finally snapped at herself. She reached over and turned the MP3 off. Blessed silence.

"I never even really cared for him," she told herself. She didn't believe it, though.

"Emma?" Jake walked into his twin's room. Emma tried to hide her tearstained face, but Jake saw it.

"What's wrong? Is it that stupid Nigel Thrall?" Jake asked. As he said Nigel's name, Jake's jaw automatically clenched.

"He dumped me."

"I'LL KILL HIM!" roared Jake. He had been searching for an opportunity to do just so, and this was perfect. Emma grabbed his arm.

"No, no. It's all right. I took care of him." Jake calmed down.

"Oh. Okay." He looked at his sister. She was still sad. He could tell, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. After all, they were twins.

"Hey, Emma." His sister looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Some day, the perfect person is going to come and meet you. And then you won't care about Nigel Thrall or anybody like that anymore." A small _ting_ suddenly sounded. It was Emma's email account. Jake looked up. The new email was titled "The Perfect One".

"And I think that someone knows exactly who that is." Emma lifted her tearstained face to Jake.

"Thanks, bro."

"Anytime, sis."

* * *

Behind the scenes with the author-

DragonPrincess19 whirled around in her chair.

"Okay, here's what happened."

"Dani and Danny, the, ahem, 'cousins', beat up Plasmius pretty well. Then they threw him into a prison specially designed for half ghost people. Just in case.

"Oh, and when I say throw, I mean it literally.

"Nigel ended up on that skyscraper for two days before someone finally helped him. He never bothered Emma after that. Serves him right!

"Emma opened the email from Plain Emma, and the email told her exactly what Jake had thought it would. Emma met up with the perfect guy that summer.

"But that's another story…"


	11. Epilogue

**I decided to write an epilogue. It is very short, so don't expect much more. It's just sort of a forewarning for the sequel.  
I don't own AD:JL!  
Please R&R!**

* * *

The Two Kinds of Halfas Epilogue

In Emma's room-

It was the night before February 17. Emma Long was preparing to celebrate her first ever birthday. The clock on her wall ticked. The time was 11:58.

Emma's dreams weren't very nice. She had hoped her birthday dreams would be better. Instead, they were filled with the Huntsclan.

_Tick tock. Tock tick. _The time was 11:59.

Emma shifted nervously in her sleep. Her uneasy dreams flitted underneath her eyelids. Of course she would have horrible dreams on the eve of her fourteenth birthday. The time was 12:00.

Emma's eyes shot open. It hadn't been the chiming of her clock that had awoken her, but something else. She turned on her lamp and inspected her arm that had stung for a brief second.

She brushed her hair away from her face hurriedly to see it better.

There was red, right where her Huntsclan birthmark had been.

It wasn't blood.

It was something else.

* * *

**Wow, that was a cheery note to end on. Well, now you'll want to read the sequel to this fanfic. The title will be disclosed at a later time.**

**What'd you think?**


End file.
